The Rogue Demon
by WolfPrincess000
Summary: Set during X3. Rogue doesn't take the cure. Rogue may be out of character. After Jean's death, Rogue's powers start to evolve. Her mutation now allows her to absorb anyone's powers just by being near her. The combination of everyone's powers within Rogue attracts more attention than she ever would have wanted... A little Rogue/Warren. Focuses on Rogue/Logan.
1. Rogue

Xmen Rogue Fanfiction

"Everybody get together!" Logan shouted, running in to fill the line of x-men. "And hold this line!" He looked side to side at his fellow companions. His metal claws were out and his breathe was heavy in the cold air.

I was lined by his side, right of Kitty.

I threw off my gloves; suddenly realising that i was a danger to the rebellious mutants, the humans we were currently protection, and my friends at my side. We all watched as Magneto muttered something, then finally shouted into the eery quiet breeze, "FINISH THEM!"

Hank roared somewhere to my left as the mutants ran at us with high speed.

Readying myself, i ripped off my sleves using Logan's strength.

I hadn't told them yet, but my powers were...Evolving. It seemed that I could tap into a mutant's powers if they got in close range of me. I didn't know whether or not i absorbed their powers permanantly, but it seemed i could switch powers with just a simple thought.

A mutant ran at me, and using Kitty's power, I merged straight throw him. Grabbing the back of his exposed neck, i took his life force as he fell to the ground unconscious. Feeling Bobby's ice powers run up my arms, i threw icycles at the rest. I felt a tingle of lightning run through my body, and i willed it at several mutants. In a flash (of lightning) the mutants were on the ground, shaking as the insides of their bodies were being cooked.

Suddenly, flaming cars were being thrown in my direction. Running to avoid the collision, i felt Pete's powers kick in by instinct. My whole body turned steel, protecting me from the heat of the explosion and the debree from the crash.

"Rogue, take cover!" Logan yelled at me. Removing the steel from my body, i stepped into sight of Magneto as he propelled another flaming car towards me. I felt a headache start to take hold of me, lifting my arm up, i used Jean's powers.

The car halted in mid-air. Everything and everyone seemed to stop and observe. With a flick of my wrist, the car is then thrown back towards Magneto, Pyro and Jean. Magneto cuts it in half, each side missing Magneto. Pyro, or John, ran for cover while Jean, stood there looking pissed off. Her eyes started to darken as the car halted once more in the air and piece-by-piece, start to break away.

Just in the nick of time, some military soldiers ran over the hill and aim their cure-loaded-weapons at us. "No don't shoot!" Logan yelled. Too late. Their shots were stopped as Jean created a shield around herself. Turning towards the soldiers, she tore the cure apart without so much as a thought. "NOOO!" Logan screamed as Jean, being taken over by the Pheonix, ripped apart the men.

Hearing Logan's protest, Jean lifted herself off the ground and dropped herself on a car. Suddenly the building was torn apart, the jet disintegrated and mutant-and-human alike were dissolving into thin air.

I blocked everything out. I watched as Logan screamed at me. I couldn't hear his words but i shook my head. "I'm not leaving" i said more to myself than him.

Using the last of my strength, I managed to create a shield around Logan and myself. As Logan neared Jean, i felt a burning sensation almost rip me apart. A voice. _Her _voice. _Jean's._

_Child! You dare try to opose me!_

I clutched my head, screaming for her to get out of my mind. I looked up with tears pouring down my face. Logan grabbed Jean, and killed her. His claws ripped through her body, and with a small smile on her face, she died.

I heard a small thump behind me. And so suddenly, I felt something rip from my back, making me scream. I felt my knees give out and soon, i'm going down. Just before i hit the earth, i feel someone grab me.

Opening my tired eyes, i saw the bluest eyes stare back down at me. Then darkness takes me as I close my eyes.

I opened my eyes to the soft beeping of a machine. I looked around, observing my location. I was in the med bay. Sitting up, i felt my heart quicken as pain erupted my body and mind.

Storm and Logan rush through the doors to the sound of the machine beeping wildly. "Make it stop!" I yelled, clutching my head. Voices. Thoughts. Desires. _Fears._

Everything in my mind was screaming at me. My skull felt like it was being crushed. All these thoughts, all of them weren't my own. They were getting heavier, weighing me down with just _so _much pain.

Storm gently peeled my gloved hands away from my head. "Rogue, you need to calm down now" She hushed me. Shaking my head, i screamed with all the anger, hurt, rage and fear within me.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Objects were propelled across the room, a storm raged on outside, metal claws sprouted from my knuckles, my skin turned steel, dark wings sprouted from my back and ice crawled over the walls nearest me. Everyone froze.

Logan grabbed my head, protected with my brown hair and white streak. "Rogue, hey kid, you need to take a deep breathe and calm down" he whispered to me, his voice gentle. With tears in my eyes, i nodded.

Slowly but surely, all the thoughts and voices ceased. I opened my eyes to see a shocked Storm and Logan. Throwing my arms around Logan, i cried into his neck. He jumped at the touch of my skin. But nothing happened. Surprised, Logan slowly leaned in to comfort me.

"Marie," He whispered into my hair, "You can touch"

I cried even more.

Finally pulling away, i saw a man with blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes make his way hesitantly over to me. "Who are you?" I asked him. He looked oddly familiar...

"Rogue, this is Warren Worthington. He found you after you fainted back at Alcatraz" Storm introduced him.

Ohh. He's that guys son.

"Hi" Warren said in a small voice. Frowning at him, i turned to face Storm.

"Can I leave now? I need to talk to Bobby" I asked, all thoughts on what JUST happened abandoned. Storm shook her head.

"Rogue," She said. "You need to stay here and rest. You ALSO need to tell us what's going on with your powers..."


	2. Taken

**Hello. Sorry for the long wait. But heres the next chapter. please review/comment ! Uhm I don't do Rogue's southern accent, sorry. Well... Idk ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I sighed. Physically and mentally.<p>

"Well..." I trailed off, my eyes on the floor. "I don't know how exactly but obviously my powers are changing" I said, looking up at Storm who nodded for me to continue.

"And well, I think they allow me to PERMANATLY absorb someones powers" I said.

Storm gasped, Logan looked shocked and that Warren guy... well. He kind of looked uncomfortable.

I continued on, "I'm able to switch from power to power with a thought. Which explains why i was throwing icicles one minute and turning completely steel the next"

I looked down at my gloved hands, slowly, i peeled them off.

"What happened though, Rogue?" Logan asked, folding his arms. "What were you screaming about just before?"

"I-" I stumbled for something to say. _Anything_ that'll convince them that i was okay.

"I-I was just exhausted for using my powers. It was hard work trying to keep Jean off ya" I winked at Logan who chuckled.

But soon, the shape of his curled mouth turned back into a sad frown as to how he had to kill the woman he loved.

I mentally face-palmed myself.

I shifted off the med bay, seeing myself in my xmen combat uniform. The sleeves were ripped off, exposing my light skin. My hair had fallen from its high ponytail, the white streaks of hair outlining my face.

As i stood up, i felt something twitch from my back.

I looked over my shoulder and screamed.

My dark wings stretched out, probably 12 metres in length for both. They were black feathered, angel wings.

I couldn't understand what was going on. I had willed all my erupting powers to fade away. Causing the storm to stop, the ice go away, my steel skin to turn back, Logan's bone claws to return back into my knuckles. Everything should have been fine.

But of course, like always, it wasnt.

Storm ran to me. "Rogue! Calm down!" I looked at her dark eyes and tried to slow my breathing. The next thing I know, Warren takes off his long brown trench coat and unfolded his own wings.

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded near us. Everyone froze in shock.

"The children!" Storm gasped and raced upstairs. I ran up to join her, interested in what was happening.

"Rogue!" Logan shouted after me. I shrugged my dark wings and hoped for the best. I spread them out, and began to flap my wings. I flew up off the ground, and phased through the wall and landed cleanly within the school.

Children were screaming down the halls as fear entangled them. Another explosion sounded except this time, it was behind me. I was blown across the room, pain flooding my body. I moaned as I tried to compose myself. Pushing pieces of debris off me, I felt Logan's healing ability instinctualy start to take impact.

"Hello there, Rogue" A voice came. It was deep, ruff. A very manly voice.

"Who are you?" I snarled. I couldn't see the person but I could feel his presence. I felt hands on me. Strong, masculine hands.

They gripped my shoulders.

"My name is Mister Sinister" The voice said. I went to throw him back using one of my powers but I felt suddenly weak.

"ROGUE!" Logan's voice screamed.

I collapsed into the arms of my captor.

I woke up in a cell.

Logan's horrible fear-filled scream waking me from sleep.

I went to move about when I felt something restraining my body. There was a metal belt wrapped tightly around me, pinning me back against a metal table. My dark wings were strapped together and my arms were bound, my legs and my chest.

I focused on Magneto's ability. The master of metal.

But nothing happened.

"It's not going to work, Rogue" A voice came. I looked across the room and saw Warren.

"It has to" I said through gritted teeth. _Come on! Focus! The ONE time I actually really want to use my powers and its a dud!_

"My dear Rogue, stop hurting yourself"

I snapped my eyes open, searching for the bastard that kidnapped Warren and I. "Come out so I can fry your brain!" I shouted to the dark.

A horrible, maniac laugh broke out all around us. It sounded like something from a horror movie.

"Your powers have been blocked. Your most _fascinating _mutation will not help you" A large man stepped out from the shadows.

He was dressed in a navy blue shining armour, a red diamond on his chest, a red cape fashionably shredded and a red belt around his waist. He had black hair combed back, pale skin, unnatural glowing red eyes, and a red diamond on his forehead.

He sure loves red diamonds.

"Who are you and what have you done to me?!" I shouted, trying to shake my body from out of the tight clasp of the metal.

"I am Mister Sinister, and I am a mutant, like you" He said, putting his hands behind his back as he approached me. "My mutation is genetics. I have injected you with a serum which stops you from using your powers. I intend to..." He paused, smiling at me.

"Well," He said, walking up to me so that my face and his were only a few centimetres apart. "You'll find out soon enough"

I summoned up all my saliva and spat in his face. "Fuck you" I said through gritted teeth.

Mister Sinister stumbled back, wiping his face with his hand. "No matter," He said. "Just try and spit at me while I torture Warren Worthington, over here" He walked across the room.

I looked over at Warren and saw that his head was slumped forward, a sign of being on the verge of giving in.

His wings were strapped together, his face shiny with sweat.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frowning at Mister Sinister. He walked over to a desk, his back turned towards us.

I heard the soft clinking of glass and gasped as Mister Sinister turned back towards us with a syringe in his hand. He walked over to Warren.

Warren looked up at the shadow blocking the light. He looked at the needle and suddenly adrenaline pumped through his veins. He HATED injections.

Mister Sinister stepped closer, raising the needle. "No!" Warren cried. "Please! No!"

I watched in horror. What was he going to do?

"Hey! Stop! Leave him alone!" I shouted.

He plunged the syringe into Warren's exposed arm, oblivious to my shouts of protest.

I watched as Warren screamed and struggled, but failed miserably.

Mister Sinister took a step back and watched as Warren's wings mutated.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewComment please!**


	3. Inescapable

**Chapter 3. Inescapable**

* * *

><p><strong> AN:Sorry for the wait guys. But here it is. I think this is my worst chapter so far, but merhh. Ill do better on the next, I can promise you that. Welp, here it is. Reviews/Comments are appreciated. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help it—I screamed.<p>

I watched in horror as Warren's wings started to extend and flap around wildly. The once white feathered wings were now gone and instead, replaced with steel. The silver metal spread from the tip of his wing, to the roots in his back.

Warren screamed, wriggling with such determination to get away but was helpless against the shearing pain.

I couldn't take it.

Dizziness started to darken my vision. And just before I fell into the unconscious world, I saw a glimpse of dark glowing eyes.

I couldn't breathe.

I felt something metallic slide its way down my throat; expanding, stretching, overtaking.

I screamed and struggled. The feeling of pain merged itself into my soul. It was inescapable.

I was dying. At least that's what it felt like was happening.

And I couldn't even rescue Rogue from the same fate.

"_So," Logan said "What do you say we give these geeks one more shot?" I blinked away the tears, looking up at Logan from my seat. "Come on, I'll take care of you" He whispered. _

_I thought it over in my head. _

_So many voices shouting at me. So many people that I had absorbed, were just clawing away at my brain, wanting freedom. I looked at the ground for a moment, then turned my head to look up at him. "You promise?"_

"_Yeah," There was no hesitation in his voice as he held his gaze upon me. "Yeah, I promise"_

_Just as we were about to hop off the train, the front cart was torn open. The sound of the twisting, breaking metal rang through our ears- people screamed all around us._

_Then he came._

_Magneto._

Mister Sinister watched as Rogue's powers unconsciously levitated all metal objects.

She is using Magneto's power.

He watched with wonder as the metal was pushed towards Rogue, forming a magnetic shield of some kind. She twitched, moved. Moaned in her sleep as tears streamed down her eyes.

He couldn't help but think of what he was going to do with her. All that power, and he could take over the world single-handed.

He needed to find a way to obtain her powers for his evil deeds.

Mister Sinister smiled. _But first I must use her to my advantage_

Back in the mansion, the x-men were gathered in a small lounge.

Logan slammed his fist on the table angrily. "Who was the guy in the red cape?!" He snarled with aggression.

Logan was Rogue's protector. He was her father-figure. And he liked it that way. He felt oddly connected with the girl, as if their souls were bound.

So once he found out that she was taken; nowhere to be seen, he lost it.

"Logan, calm down" Storm tried to soothe the beast.

"He took Rogue! How the hell can you be calm about that?" He huffed. The weather witch, Storm, with white hair and dark grey eyes placed a caring hand on Logan's tensed arm.

"I'm worried about Rogue as well, Logan" She said gently. Logan turned his head away from her and huffed out an angry snort. "But we all need to calm down"

"She's right," Beast stood up from his seat on the couch. "First we need to fix everything here, then we need to find the missing students"

Logan shook his head and walked towards the door. "No," He said as he stopped at the exit, his head turned slightly to the side. "You need to fix it. I'm going to look for Rogue"

And with that, Logan snatched up his brown jacket and walked out the door without so much as a glance behind him.

"Logan, wait!" He heard Storm call from the room he had left. The sound of muffled whispers and quiet protest echoed behind him.

Just before he walked out the mansion doors, he stopped, turned, and ventured to where he had seen Rogue taken.

Logan sniffed the stale air.

A clear vision filled his mind.

Rogue was here and the intruder there. Logan walked towards the smell of the intruder and took in his scent—a cold metallic, bitter staleness to it. And the smell of soil—as if he had been rolling around in the dirt.

Logan smiled. "Don't worry kid. I'm coming for you"

"_Logan" I said as I approached his bed. "Logan, wake up" I reached out to touch him when I suddenly snatched it away. "Logan, you need to wake up" I urged him as the grown man moaned in his sleep, twisting and turning, mumbling words. "Logan" I said._

_Suddenly, Logan opened his eyes, unleashed his claws, gave out a feral scream, and sent them straight into my chest. _

_I tried to jump back, but helpless against his claws, I screamed too._

_I choked on my own blood, threatening to drip from my mouth. I tried to breathe, but all I got was blood. I had no choice, I swallowed it. Then I opened my mouth to gulp in air like it was the last thing I'd do. _

_Logan blinked his eyes, waking from his sleep. _

_He stared straight into my eyes, clearly shocked at what he'd done. He drew back his metal claws. "Help me" Logan called to the night. I stumbled back, ready to collapse. "Somebody help!" He shouted._

_I reached out slowly towards Logan. He looked at my hand outstretched, then back at me. _

_I wanted to say, "I'm sorry", but nothing came out. _

_So I touched Logan._

_His veins turned a horrible black and his body stayed still as if paralyzed .I felt his energy leave his body and draw into mine. It was like everyone else was water, and I was the sponge. I was a parasite—that's how I saw myself. A energy-sucking parasite. _

_Only good for one thing. _

_Hurting._

A plan formed in Logan's head.

He needed to find Rogue and save her. But to do that, he needed help. And if everyone else worried more about fixing their goddamned school back together, then he needed to find someone else to help him.

And he knew just who to call.

Logan scowled.

He hated it, but it had to be done.

Logan decided he had to find Magneto and his little gang of mutant rebels.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes a very long wait for this chapter and I apologise. I kinda got a bit stuck on what to do, hence the wait. But nonetheless, it is here. **

***Gasp. 'What's going to happen next miss WolfPrincess?'**

**WP: 'Well, I dunno random person.*News reporter voice*****Let's find out during the next chapter as Rogue and Warren lay unconscious in the grips of the mysterious Mr. Sinister! And venture out in the wild with the feral monster, Wolverine! Join us next time with THE ROGUE DEMON!**

**Reviews/Comments are appreciated! THanks**


	4. An Eye For An Eye

**Chapter 4. ****An Eye For An Eye**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys. Sorry for the very,very, very long wait. But I'v got multiple stories going on so its pretty hard to keep up with each. But heres the next chapter. <strong>

**So just to recap:**

_A plan formed in Logan's head._

_He needed to find Rogue and save her. But to do that, he needed help. And if everyone else worried more about fixing their goddamned school back together, then he needed to find someone else to help him._

_And he knew just who to call._

_Logan scowled._

_ He hated it, but it had to be done._

_Logan decided he had to find Magneto and his little gang of mutant rebels._

**- Rogues been taken. **

**Please Review/Comment ! Helps a lot! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It hadn't been long after the battle with Magneto and the little scene portraying the Phoenix that everyone realised the 'cure' was only temporary. It had only taken the abilities for a short while, merely a day or two. And by now, everyone was enraged.<p>

Not only were the mutants still furious at the government for contributing the cure, but the regular citizens of society were raging on about how it was ineffective. They feared mutants, and why should they not? They were dangerous. Still human, but dangerous.

Even without the people of the world knowing such mutants existed, there were regular people still committing crimes. The government had its hands full. They had to protect the world from itself, as well as people that had amazing powers, beyond that of this world.

They just weren't ready. They were so unprepared it was humiliating.

But the Wolverine, however, was ever so ready.

* * *

><p>Logan walked towards Magneto's base.<p>

It was on a small, uninhabited island. Somewhere in the desolate, yet demanding ocean. It had trees and plants, water and animals. And even a gigantic building made out of complete metal hidden among the trees.

_This was where they must have kept the Senator._

Logan proceeded through the forest, his senses on high alert and his claws drawn.

_When he was alive._

Logan didn't feel comfortable venturing further into a completely metal building. In which his claws would render him defenceless if he came upon Magneto. But he pushed on, his determination sparking a fire of anger which he used as fuel to push on.

Logan's steps were quiet, only vaguely sending a small echo of noise only he could hear. His senses were on overdrive, his hearing searching for the sources of all sounds.

His heartbeat, his breathing, the step of his feet. He inhaled the air as he journeyed further and further into the nest of the rebellious mutants.

_There._

Logan turned sharply, seeing a large metallic door just ajar.

_Three mutants. _

Logan crept silently to the door, his senses sending a shrill tingle up his spine. He took a deep breathe, the beast within him clawing eagerly for some action.

"The Wolverine," An old voice came.

Logan's body became stiff, his feet and hands pushed to his side with his back up straight. He was lifted up by an unknown source and then thrown through the open doors into the room containing three other mutants waiting inside.

_Shit._

"I hope you haven't come to turn us in"

The force on Logan's body slowly subsided as he turned his head up to see Magneto standing above him. And on each of his sides, were Pyro, and Mystique.

_Pyro that little punk. A real troublemaker he was, I was just too blind to see how he would end up. To blind to see it until it had already happened._ Logan thought to himself.

Logan turned his head to face the blue scaled mutant. Her yellow eyes fixed on his chocolate ones. Her red hair was combed back, revealing every inch of her face. Her lips were turned up into a wicked smirk, _she must be laughing inside._

The Wolverine composed himself, rubbing the dirt off his knees as he stood up, retracting his claws back into his fist with a sharp zing.

"I need your _help_"

He tried his best to keep the snarl out of his voice, but it had sneaked itself just a tiny bit into his tone.

"_Really?"_ Magneto seemed to be dumbfounded. "You need _my_ help?"

Logan couldn't hold it in. He scowled. "Don't get cocky, Magneto. I only need your guys to help me rescue Rogue"

Pyro and Mystique tilted their heads slightly in confusion.

"She's been taken. My suspicions are that he took her for her abilities" Logan explained.

In his head, Logan saw flashes of horrible scenes portraying Rogue being tortured. Past flashes of his painful memories of experiments being conducted on him made the Wolverine fist his hand, his claws itching for release.

Magneto seemed to be taking the situation in. He was slightly pacing across the metallic floor, his elbow propped up on his other hand, with the other curled on his chin like he was thinking.

"Come _on_," Logan urged. "I thought you cared for mutant rights. She's been taken. Probably to be experimented on. _You saw her powers_"

Magneto was an arrogant man. He did indeed believe that mutants had the 'right' to rule over humans. But he also thought that the sacrifice of some of his kind will benefit towards his great cause.

But it was _Rogue._ And he was especially amazed at her developing abilities. She was growing, growing into something more than the girl that he had himself kidnapped to kill. She had grown to harness and _use_ her powers. She seemed to be no longer afraid, but determined.

Magneto stopped and turned.

"Alright. We will assist you in taking back our little Rogue" Magneto said. Logan let his fisted hand release all the tension, thankful that metal head was going to cooperate.

"But," Magneto said sharply. "You have to do something for me in return"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the OOC'ness but mehh. What can you do? <strong>

**Please don't forget to Review/Comment! No flames or whatever you call it. Just NICELY review would be good. THANKS! **


	5. Something More

Chapter 4. Something More

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! I've decided to surprise you with a chapter since I take ages to update! Now please be nice, there may be some mistakes so please tell me and I'll fix them right up! Also, I WILL be making this a WolverineRogue pairing . Though there are some hints towards a Warren/Rogue. **

**I also want to make a one thing clear:**

**- Magneto did not leave Mystique as they did in X3**

**ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY! Please don't forget to review/comment ! they always help! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rogue's head was pounding. She had difficulty keeping her head up, blurry visions of darkness threatening to overtake the scene that played out before her.<p>

"Get," Rogue mustered up all her strength, her body was undoubtedly, failing her. "Away…From me!"

Mister Sinister only chuckled.

He moved around the back of Rogue and readjusted the table she was strapped to so that she was now tilting to an uncomfortable angle, almost completely horizontal with her stomach facing the ground.

Rogue screamed.

The headache was now completely destroying her, pain swift fully overtaking her most delicate body.

Rogue bit her lower lip, trying to focus her eyes on her companion across her. Warren was as well strapped to a table like herself, but the procedure Mister Sinister had undertaken was now complete.

Warren's beautiful white feathered wings were now steel, cold and hard. His porcelain skin was a dull grey, and his face. Well she couldn't see his face. But she didn't know if she wanted to or not.

Rogue's face was down, her hair covering her face like dark curtains. Hot, wet beads of sweat rolled down her face, tickling her as it reached her eyebrows. Her body was cold, even though she still had her xmen uniform on, it was coated in dirt with clean rips showing battle scars of before she was captured. To make it worse, the room she was being kept in was ventilated, and right above her, was the vent.

Even though she was cold, her body still managed to produce sweat. Her heart was pounding, stress overtaking her body. Tears tickled at the backs of her eyes, threatening to fall.

But she tried with all her might to stay strong. She had too. For Warren. And for herself.

"Deal," Logan answered without hesitation. "But you have to keep Rogue away from me"

Magneto thought this over. Shaking his head slightly, he replied, "I will do all that is in my power. However, I cannot guarantee that she'll stay away"

Logan nodded. "Fine, it's a deal"

Magneto and Logan nodded acknowledging to each other. The metal master turned towards his follower's, uttering small commands to them.

"I think she's being kept somewhere underground" Logan informed them. "Maybe in a—" Before he could finish, Magneto—being the arrogant man he was—interrupted him.

"There is no need for assumptions," He said. "Not long before you had arrived, Mystique acquired some information perhaps containing some information about Rogue's whereabouts. An underground experimental laboratory had just recently started up"

Mystique watched in amusement at Logan's mixture of emotions. The deal Magneto and Logan had made was simple, she thought. And to be honest, she agreed that the terms were fair.

Pyro, on the other hand did not like the idea. He felt the fire in his heart burn brightly, and all he wanted to do was unleash the flames within. He had stuck with Magneto because he hated the X-Men. He hated living by THEIR rules, THEIR morals and beliefs. But here, with Magneto in the heart of the brotherhood, he was free to do whatever he pleased.

But Logan, well, he only wanted Rogue back and safe in his arms.

He twitched. _So I was right. They are experimenting on the kid…_

"Where?" Logan almost demanded.

Rogue was slowly but surely losing the mental battle with her body. Her vision was failing her, her concentration dwindling with hopelessness.

The shot to silence her mutant abilities seemed to be taking quite a toll on her, he observed. Side effects may not be a problem.

She had to stay focused, she had to escape.

"W-W-Why-"Rogue tried to say, even her voice failing her. "W-Why are…Y-Y-You d-doing…This?!" She cried out to the man, her dark eyes piecing his red glowing ones.

Mister Sinister only chuckled, turning his back to her as he readied the next step in the procedure. "Rest, my dear Rogue" He only said, his horribly dark voice sending a chill down her spine as she listened to the clinks of glass.

Her head was again pounding, the psyche's in her mind shouting all at once. When her capture turned around, she could clearly see the large syringe in his hand, familiar to that of the one he had given Warren.

Rogue watched in silent horror as he made his way slowly towards her, taking each step with swift as if he actually wanted to saviour the very moment. But in her head, she couldn't help but think of the X-Men.

They were her family. They were her friends. But in her mind, she knew. She was an outcast among outcasts.

Where were they? Didn't they care? Not even a little bit?

What about her saviour? The man that had rescued her life more than once? What about…

No. Not him.

Rogue loved him. That was the truth.

Even if he didn't. She loved him. He made her feel safe. He made her feel loved.

But she couldn't hold it in.

Silent tears streamed down her face. She was giving up, she couldn't handle it. The pain of everything. She was a burden, and everyone knew it. He wasn't going to save her. Not this time.

"_Get up, kid"_

That voice. She had heard that voice before.

"_Come on, Marie. You need to get up"_

Only one person knew her real name. Only one person who called her 'kid'. "Logan...?"

"_Yeah, it's me. Come on, you need to get up. You need to escape, kid"_

This was all in her head. Literally. It was the part she had absorbed that was speaking to her now. And when he had spoken, she felt warmth and comfort in his soft words.

"_Marie"_ Logan spoke more fiercely this time, his tone lapsed in strength. _"Get up"_

Marie whimpered. "I-I c-cant…"

Mister Sinister appeared by Rogue's side, his hand reaching out to clutch Rogue's arm.

"_Yes, you can. Use your powers, kid"_ Logan encouraged her.

Rogue nodded, even though she knew she had bearly any energy left. Hopefully, she prayed, that if she died, Logan's healing ability will instinctively activate on its own. But hopefully, whatever Mister Sinister had injected into her to block her powers was wearing off.

Mister Sinister readied the syringe, the needle centimetres away from piecing Rogue's delicate skin.

Suddenly, without warning, Rogue conjured up what power she had left and forced her most powerful psyche forward. Her eyes snapped open, her pupils a raging blue.

_The Phoenix._

Mister Sinister gasped, instantly being propelled across the room, the strap holding Rogue disintegrating into tiny pieces. Rogue stepped down, a blue aura surrounding her entire body. Then, as her energy died down, Rogue collapsed.

Meanwhile, Logan and the brotherhood were infiltrating the experimental laboratory Rogue was being kept within.

The Wolverine had slashed, killed and slaughtered anyone who got in his way. Finally, he came to the door he knew Rogue was in.

At the same time of Rogue collapsing, Logan burst through the door, immediately rushing over so that she had collapsed right into the warmth of his arms.

His metal blades were drawn back, her body being caressed into his chest.

"_Marie…" _He whispered, gently stroking her cheek with the backs of his hand.

And as he looked down at her for the very first time, he saw something different. She wasn't the kid hitchhiking from town to town anymore. No, it was a young, beautiful, independent woman that he had grown to love.

But he felt differently towards her.

"Awww" Came a voice from behind them. "Isn't this sweet?" The person continued, "Little Wolvie has fallen in love with the Roguey"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to end like that but im tired and need some sleep!<strong>

**Just to warn you, I will be leaving for an entire week to go on a ski-trip to Newzealand with my high school so... I will be away and therefore not able to update. Though, I have decided I WILL post one more chapter before I leave on Monday.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review/comment ! Love ya guys! LATER!**


	6. Memories Of The Past

Chapter 5. Memories Of The Past

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, well they moved the date of my ski-trip so I'll be going tomorrow... So here's the next chapter for you guys, its pretty long.. like 1,712 words or something and five pages... Hope its good, please leave a reviewcomment because they always help! :) Its good to hear from you guys, uhh wish me luck on my trip. I hope I don't fail and stuff... XD XP So.. yeah! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rogue PV<strong>_

I was cold.

My eyelids felt heavy, like there was an immovable force preventing me from opening them. My body felt stiff, like I was paralysed in a restless dream. I couldn't move.

But what bothered me most, was how cold I was. I was afraid to move in fear that I might break something. When I tried to move my fingers, I felt a soft tingle. But I didn't want to try any further in case my entire finger would fall off.

I shivered, feeling ice shift up my body, burning my spine with its cold touch. Something traced itself up my arm, making me flinch instinctively at the foreign feeling.

"_Marie_," someone called my name.

I tried to open my eyes, desperate to wake up, but I only saw darkness.

* * *

><p>For his entire life, he had wandered around hopelessly. He tried to love, have a family; just resume a normal life like any other normal person would do. But he never could. Because he was a mutant with a rare ability.<p>

His highly advanced healing ability was the cause for his misery, his pain. He couldn't settle down and have a family. He couldn't be a husband, a lover. Because he would outlive his entire family. He was a man that never aged, and yet grew old with each and every passing day. His body was in peak condition; with his beautifully structured figure, his strong muscles, his dark caramel eyes, his attitude and behaviour. Even if his body was healthy, his mind was subconsciously taking a toll on him. He couldn't do this.

How many more years? Decades? Centuries?

The world around him revolved in perfect harmony. Men and women falling in love, starting a family. Growing old, and dying. Yet, he wasn't part of any of that. He felt like the world was mocking him, rubbing it in even further. The world revolved, and he wasn't in it.

So he travelled, to the country in hopes of getting away from it all. He couldn't remember much of his past, only bits and pieces. And even then, it wasn't enough. He travelled frequently, moving from town to town. He didn't want to stay too long, merely a few days before he was again on his way. He couldn't get attached to anyone; he had to leave everything behind. He had to was when he met her.

Rogue.

She was just a kid, barely in her teens. Yet, the day he had met her, he felt like she was his responsibility. She reminded him, of himself. He saw that little piece of him inside her when he saw her sitting there at the bar, a hood over her face to cover her perfect features.

She had run away, Logan concluded. _Just a kid_, he told himself. Probably running away from her family, maybe a boyfriend…

And as he shared a quick glance in her direction with a cigarette wedged in his mouth secured by his lips, and she glanced back in his direction with strangely soothing dark eyes, he couldn't help but think, that he was running away from something as well.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Logan PV<strong>_

"Marie" I called again.

I watched as she shifted in her sleep, her body lay gracefully across the queen bed I had placed her on. The sheets ruffled slightly at her movements, her arm hanging off one side of the bed, whereas the other lay close to her chest.

"Marie"

No response.

We were currently inside Magnetos base, Marie and I in one of the rooms he provided for the mutants that joined him in his cause. It was a nice small room, cosy and comfortable, just right.

Rogue looked so peaceful there, just lying still on the bed. A piece of her dark hair fell across her face and I had the sudden urge to pull it back behind her ear.

Submitting to the urge, I reached out with my hand, clutched the silky strand, and placed it gently behind Rogue's ear, my skin scarcely making contact with hers.

Instantly, my body was burning with unimaginable pain. Black veins pulsed across my body, long gashes forming across my hands. The strong impulsive tug of Rogue's mutation glued my hand to her pale cheek, making it almost impossible to tear my hand away. With my eyes wide and pain exploding within me, I tried to pull away. "M-M-Mar—Marie!" I struggled out of her unconscious grasp. Darkness started to cloud my eyes, my breathing hitched so that it became a great effort to force oxygen through my lungs, my vision blurring with every second.

Marie's eyes snapped open and upon seeing what was happening, she placed her hands on my chest and with her strength, pushed me away, sending me to fly into the opposite wall behind us.

I was rendered unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Where is she being held?" Logan growled, as he aggressively approached the entrance to the underground laboratory. _

"_Experimentation room, located in the far side of the building" _

_SHINCKT_

_Logan's metallic claws were drawn. Then without a moment of hesitation, Logan advanced._

_Magneto watched in fascination as Logan soon became Wolverine. The same person, but two different personality's altogether._

_Mutants bearing a red diamond on their foreheads attacked. They dropped whatever they had been doing and upon seeing the Brotherhood, readied themselves for battle._

_Logan slashed and clawed at anyone that got in his way, his eyes poised on the hallway in front. He sniffed the air; Yes. She was here. A swirl of Rogue's scent made the Wolverine's blood boil. __**Experimentation room,**__ he snarled._

_A mutant stood in his way, making the Wolverine snarl. The mutant raised his hand and sent a beam of energy into Wolverine, spiking his anger even more as his healing ability kicked in. He crossed his claws together to shield himself and ran at the mutant with a monstrous roar. He knocked the mutant down but still proceeded to run, seeing the door marked 'EXPERIMENTATION ROOM' within his reach. He burst through the door, his breathing fast and heavy and his senses on high alert._

_He saw Rogue falling. So he raced to catch her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rogue's PV<strong>_

I pulled my body into myself. Shifting my legs up to my chest, my arms wrapped securing around them. I hid my hands into my neck, fearful of their deadly touch. I looked over at the scrambled body across the floor.

"L-Logan?" I whimpered. My voice came out unstable, quivering.

_Oh God, it's cold._ I thought. _Why am I so cold?_

A loud scraping sound was heard as a door to my left—which I hadn't noticed before—opened. I shuffled further back into the wall behind me, trying to position myself in the shadows.

I looked up through my hair, seeing a tall man standing over who I thought to be Logan. He whistled a note that descended from high to low in the same tone, like people would do when they're impressed.

"Looks like little Rogue wants to play with the big boys"

He had sharp spikey blonde hair with a grey t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket with blue jeans. He took a step back and then flicked out his hand. A large red burning flame extinguished from his palm.

"J-John?"

His gaze flicked over to mine, making me shudder under his dark stare. "Hey there, Rogue" He smiled. "Get up off the floor," He continued, "Magneto wants to see you now"

_Magneto._

I pushed myself further into the wall, almost trying to merge with its solid surface. I tightened my grip on myself, the cold was expanding and the heat John had emitted started to send waves over my way, making me sigh with relief.

"No" I replied sternly.

"Don't make this hard for me, Rogue. If you don't get up now and come with me, I'll be forced to send in Sabertooth" He threatened, crushing the flame in his hand.

"The hell you will"

"Logan!" I pushed myself up.

I wrapped my shaking arms around him and pulled him into a desperate tug as tears started to well down my face, making my skin burn with a cold chill. He wrapped his arms back around me, pulling me into his chest as I scrambled for what warmth he had. I reached my arms up and as I did, my hand scraped his bare flesh on his neck, making him flinch in instinct.

I pulled myself back.

"No, its okay now, see? You can touch, remember?" His voice came out hesitant.

Flashes of Mister Sinister and his syringe made me stumble slightly. Logan was instantly behind me, his hands on my elbows and my back to his chest to steady me. He spun me around slowly and raised his hand to cup my face. With his thumb, he rubbed away the tears. His skin touching mine.

"Rogue!" He exclaimed, snatching back his hand. "You're freezing!" He put the back of his hand to my forehead.

Without a warning, Logan swooped my legs out from underneath me and carried me over to the bed wedged into the corner, princess style. He gently placed me down and pulled the blanket over, his face wearing the expression of being worried.

A cold chill ran up my spine, making my body go rigid with numbing pain. I let out an aching moan.

"Hot head, get me a Doctor or something!" He barked at John, before sending tender eyes down at me. He smoothed back my hair with his gentle hand. "Hey, keep your eyes on me until I know what's going on with you, okay?"

I blinked my eyes, seeing darkness start to blur over. My head started to pound uncontrollably, a high pitch ringing in my ears. It became difficult to focus, everything a fast smudge mistake.

I looked up at Logan with the fuzz of tears in my eyes to see him moving his mouth, as if speaking to me, but I couldn't hear a sound he was saying.

I closed my eyes, causing more tears to fall as psyches in my mind took control. They were banging around angrily, some were quiet, others, well, they were going rogue.

* * *

><p>"<em>I know what I'm doing. This was the only way…" <em>

"_Jean!" Scott cried. "Please don't do this, Jean"_

"_Goodbye"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to end it there guys, but this chapter was a bit long so I decided to add it in the beginning of the next chapter. If you didn't get that last part, it was a reference to X-Men 2, where Jean sacrificed herself to save the others. Take note, this was used deliberately. Alright so, wish me luck on my trip and I'll get the next chapter up and ready when I'm back! REVIEWCOMMENT PLEASE ! :) THANKS!**


	7. Dark Nights

Chapter 7. Dark Nights

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, im back with another chapter! Sorry if this chapter is a bit messy, I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head that I cant seem to pick which one to go with at this moment. Um so thank you all for those that reviewed, favourited and followed! Much is appreciated! And well... I hope this chapter is okay. Sorry for the OOC'ness ! Please tell if there are any mistakes and I'll fix them up! ENJOY!<strong>

**SORRY! READ!**

**- Hey guys I just noticed that I posted up the wrong chapter! To clear things up, 'Dark Nights' was actually the one I was supposed to post instead of 'Haunted' which comes next. SORRY for this! **

* * *

><p>Rogue woke with a gasping start. Her hands were clenched by her sides, her fingers clutching the silky sheet underneath her. Her heart was racing, the rhythmic beat echoing in her ears as her widened eyes scanned her surroundings. A cool layer of sweat made her skin glisten, though she could no longer feel the cold that haunted her body.<p>

She was alone.

Rogue let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, letting her muscles relax as she pried her fingers from the blankets draped across her body. She slumped her head down, closing her eyes for a minute to make sure her psyches were in check.

As she entered the centre of her own mind, she felt a soft hum vibrate through her. All was quiet.

Shaking off a strange feeling that lingered in her mind, she pushed off the sheets and swung her legs over the bedside edge.

She forced herself on her feet before a shot of pain forced her back down. She let out a pain-filled moan.

Gritting her teeth together, she once again forced her body up. Staggering over to the wall opposite her, she dug her left shoulder into the hard surface while using her right foot to push her body against it. Half dragging herself across the room using the wall, she reached out her hand to grasp the nob of a metal door.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned the nob and took one step beyond the door threshold. With her body still dragging itself against the wall, she wondered down the hallway.

"H-Hello?" She whispered to no one. There was no answer.

As she made her way down the hallway, Rogue strained her mind to try and remember the last of her memories.

Where was she? Oh that's right, in Magneto's House of Horrors.

Why was she there? Because Logan brought her there.

WHY did he bring her there?

Rogue bit down on her lower lip, her mind racing to match her heartbeat. She saw a door up ahead.

Conjuring up her energy, she pushed herself from the wall and deeper into the darkness of the Brotherhood's base.

With each step, her vision suddenly blurred. Once again, she found herself in a haze of dizziness. Rogue searched through her mind hurriedly, pulling out her healing ability from her silent psyches.

But nothing happened. Her condition only worsened.

Collapsing with a thud to the floor, she reached out her hand to extend towards the closed door a few feet in front of her.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door slammed open.

"Rogue!"

She could feel her body moving, someone was holding her. But bubbles clouded her sight.

Why was she seeing bubbles?

"No, Rogue" the voice said, worry in his tone. "You should have stayed put, kid"

Rogue whispered his name before she even realised it.

* * *

><p>Logan pushed his hands underneath the Southern Belles knees and shoulders as he picked her up from the ground. He walked her back to the room he had last put her in, pulling the silky sheets up over her. He just sat there by her side, gazing down at her as her chest inhaled and exhaled air.<p>

The Wolverine in him wanted to reach out his hand to brush lightly against her cheek. It wanted to hold her, claim her as his own. But flashes of Jean blinded Logan.

Logan stood up abruptly; pushing the burning emotions deep down like he always had.

Giving Rogue one last glance, he stalked his way towards the door, shutting it behind him as he used his mutant senses to seek out the Master of Metal himself.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"Relax now, Rogue" Professor Charles Xavier said, placing his hands on either side of Rogue's head, using her hair to shield him from her own mutation. "I'm going to enter your mind to find out how to control your absorption ability" He said, closing his eyes to concentrate. "Just relax…"

_Charles Xavier felt the familiar tingle when he entered others minds. So, opening his eyes, he pushed his body from his wheelchair. Using his ability, he searched through Rogue's most significant memories of her past._

_Before him, he saw the world shutter gently before revealing a beautiful green lush forest. Tall dark trees stretched over his head, letting little light through. The sound of birds tweeting filled his ears, the sound of life in motion all around him. Suddenly, the environment around his started to break in pieces and dissolve into the air, the memory he had entered was changing._

"_No! Daddy, please!" A young girl cried as her father seized her by the shirt and hauled her out of the house, throwing a large bag at her fiercely. _

"_You are no daughter of mine!" He yelled, "Demon filth!" He added, shutting the door in her face as the young teenage girl cried, no one seeming to hear her screams._

_The Professors eyes saddened at the young girl, Rogue had never said anything about this._

_Pulling back from her memories, he searched through her mind. There, he found all the psyches of the people she had previously absorbed. As he helped file the psyches in Rogue's mind carefully, similar to what he had done with Jean Grey, he couldn't help but prowl around in Rogue's mind. Yes, he had sworn to himself and many others that he would not look through their deepest, darkest secrets; but he had promised to Rogue that he would help her in looking for her control._

_And as Professor X exited her mind, helping her to sort out the psyches in her head, he remained silent about the fact that Rogue, the Southern Belle, was in fact, a high level 6 mutant._

* * *

><p>When Rogue woke up a few minutes before Logan left the room, she felt calm. Her heartbeat slowed and her mind was clear.<p>

Pushing off the blankets, Rogue stood. And as she did, she realised that there was no more pain. Smiling to herself, she felt energy swirl in her chest. This new feeling of power coursed through her new body; no more would she be hurt.

Walking towards the exit of the room, the door was ripped into tiny pieces before she could even reach it. And now, with her ripped x-men uniform, she felt whole with herself on an entirely different level.

Rogue sent a wave of energy from her mind to survey her surroundings. By, God! She needed to shower.

She felt at least 10 mutants in the same building, one in which was making their way towards her.

A powerful instinctual entity made its way through Rogue's body, making her aura blare dangerously as the mutant turned the hallway; the mutant had found her.

It was John, by what Rogue could see. But nevertheless, he had hurt her before; and simply with that, made rage boil inside of her.

"Rogue?" John asked, stopping in his tracks. There was a strange feeling about her, something was definitely off. "Logan said you'd be-"John screamed, collapsing to the ground. Gripping his head as pain made his vision blur.

The Rogue standing above him smiled at his pain, who knew she had so much power?

John forced a ball of fire to flicker in his hand, looking up to lock his eyes on Rogue's now a fiery blue as blood trailed from the corner of his mouth.

Rogue instantly reached out her own hand, the fire flying to hold in Rogue's own. Twirling the blue flame in her fingers, she grinned devilishly at it. The pain she put on John suddenly dispersed; The pyrotechnic gathering his strength to stand, only to tumble slightly to the wall beside him.

And as John tried to steady himself, shaking his head of the pain that still lingered, he frowned in confusion at the once weak girl who used to be afraid of her own mutation. He pushed his head up to watch as the orange flame in her hand turned blue.

Rogue watched with admiration at the flame that seemed to lick her fingers. It felt warm, but not scorching hot. Rogue felt addicted to it, the whispering of power that surged from the flames. Was this what it felt like for John? Did he grow addicted to it? Is this why he's a pyromaniac now?

Crushing the blue flame in her hand, she turned to gaze at John. "Do not disturb me" Rogue said, turning to walk down the hallway, leaving John confused.

And as John watched Rogue walk down the hallway without a care in the world, he felt the metallic floor beneath him rotate.

In front of him was Magneto-arms crossed and frowning-; and beside him was a scowling Wolverine.

* * *

><p>Rogue stepped under the water, giving a sigh as her body became enveloped in bliss. Washing away all the dirt and grime, she closed her eyes, turning her face towards the shower head. Grabbing the soap, she rubbed it across her body.<p>

Once she was done, she turned the shower off and stepped onto the mat. Wrapping her body in a short brown towel, she searched the bathroom cupboards for some clothes.

All she found were a new, clean pair of grey shirts too big for her and some black boxers, along with one white jacket and a pair of new white long socks. Putting the clothes on, she briefly towel dried her hair and stepped out into the hallway.

"Rogue," someone called her name. Turning around, she stared forward, her face emotionless.

Logan winced; he could smell her sweet scent of vanilla and see the damp wet drops of water run from her hair over her bare shoulders. But other than the obvious attraction to the beautiful Belle, he could no longer see the innocence that had lingered in her dark eyes.

Instead, he saw an emotionless Rogue. It reminded him of Jean.

Logan didn't know what to say to her. They had all heard the screams of John, and when they had found him there on the ground, he had said Rogue attacked him.

Suddenly, something switched in Rogue, and she gave a sassy smile. "You know…" She trailed off, he eyes on his hazel ones. "I've absorbed a lot of abilities from mutants…" Rogue flipped her hair over her shoulder, making Logan wince inwardly. "Including mind reading"

Logan tensed. And out of defence, he growled instinctually. "You stay out of my head!"

Rogue gave a fake pout. "What are you going to do?" She took a step closer towards him. "Are you going to leave me? Like you already have countless times before?"

"Look, Marie-"

"My name is NOT Marie!" Rogue snapped, the metal around them moaned. "My name is Rogue," She stated, gaining more control over her anger.

Logan noticed the blue that flickered in Rogue's eyes. And as the adamantium tingled in his body, he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"You should" Rogue's voice answered his thoughts. "I'm more powerful then Jean ever was"

"My dear," Magneto came into view. His clothing was the same as it ever was, though he was wearing his metallic helmet. "You are more powerful than any mutant ever was"

"Magneto" Logan hissed; tin can was not helping. "You-"

"No" Magneto said strongly, lifting his hand out towards Logan. "I think it's time you left"

Logan was lifted from the ground and thrown through all the metallic walls, watching helplessly as they sealed themselves back up as if nothing happened. Logan landed out in the cold darkness of Magneto's little island, bruised and bloody; but his wounds were quickly healed.

Pushing himself off from the grassy ground, he let out a Wolverine howl at Magneto.

Huffing and puffing as anger and rage rolled off of Logan, he saw a quick shadow pass over him. Snapping his gaze up, Logan narrowed his eyes on the sky above him. A few seconds of dead silence, and Logan grumbled angrily, before walking off into the forest.

* * *

><p>From the sky, a pair of red glowing eyes watched the Wolverine's every move. They narrowed on the feral as they stared straight back at him, though seemed to see straight through him. They trailed his every move as the feral man walked back into the forest, the red eye's almost analysing each muscle that moved.<p>

And with a flap of some wings, the red eyes flew off into the distance; silent as the darkness around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh so how was that for everyone? To clear it up, I'll explain what was intended for this chapter:<strong>

**First, I mentioned the references of when Jean 'died' in X2. I want everyone to know that this was indeed intentionally as well as everything else that goes on in this story. Sorry if it seems like im making Rogue a bit overpowerful, but come on, who doesn't love it when their favourite character is so kick butt and badass!?**

**Also, this was the introduction to the dark Phoenix. In the next chapter, this will be explained in further detail. For now, I'll see ya'll later! **

**P.S - I'm actually not all familiar with who's in with Magneto and the Brotherhood, so if anyone has a character that they'd like to recommend for me to add in on the story, please feel free to PM me or make a review below and i'll put them in! However, please note that these characters have to be, or will be added in as one of the Brotherhood!**

**Thanks again for all those that reviewed, favourited and followed, it really means a lot :') XP See you next time on, 'THE ROGUE DEMON'!**


	8. Haunted

**Hey guys sorry for such a long delay, but heres the next chapter. Please review/comment, it really helps out a lot and also encourages me to not be lazy and actually write XP Um.. the next chapter will be up around Saturday/Sunday hopefully because I have like 8 exams this week :/ :L :( :'( Sad... **

**Anyway, wish me luck! thanks guys and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7. Haunted<p>

Magneto draped an arm around Rogue, pulling her along to change out of her clothes she currently had on. Almost emotionless, Rogue stripped down and pulled on the silver suit Magneto had instructed her to put on.

Rogue flipped her long dark hair over the collar and zipped the suit up in swift motions. Feeling the pull to observe herself, Rogue looked down at her own attire.

The silver suit was tight against her body, but not so that it was uncomfortable. The piece of clothing showed each and every aspect of her body; with her developed breasts and curvy hips and her long dark hair with the single strip of white.

It was well suited on her.

* * *

><p><span>In Rogue's Mind<span>

"Hello?" Rogue called, spinning in a full circle as she surveyed her surroundings. Large white walls caged Rogue in, only four walls with Rogue smack dab in the middle.

Rogue was confused; where was she? Was she…Was she in her mind?

"I've never been in this part before" Rogue said, stating her thoughts.

Rogue walked up to one of the walls and laid her hand on the pain barrier. Her fingers tingled as they made contact, sending a chill to run down her spine.

"Aw man" Rogue sighed, defeated. "Logan's going to kill me"

Magneto observed Rogue in silence. He had seen this before.

"Rogue," He said, watching as the mutant turned to look at him, her dark eyes trained on him, "Come, my dear. We will go meet up with the rest of the Brotherhood"

Magneto gave her his arm, and she reluctantly took it.

Magneto looked at the Southern Belle from the corner of his eyes. She seemed to be well reserved within her mind, though it seemed, from taking what Pyro had told him she had done; this was not her own actions.

Suddenly, Rogue halted.

Turning her head to look at him, Magneto found she had a smirk on her lips.

"Very close to the truth, but not quite there yet, Magneto" The words came out smooth and soft from her lips, her dark eyes almost twinkling at the mystery she put in them.

"How are you able to read my mind?" Magneto asked defensively, feeling his hands to reach up to touch the metal helmet on his head.

Rogue held her gaze on him for a second longer, before walking down the pathway in which they had stopped. "You are not the only one to control metal anymore"

* * *

><p>"What the hell is she still doing here?!" Pyro growled, jerking his head into Rogue's direction. "She attacked me!"<p>

"Now, listen-" Magneto stepped forward. Oh God. These kids were going to die if they continued to argue against the Phoenix.

"On the contrary," Rogue stepped forward. "We can always battle this out" A blue fiery aura already started to form around Rogue, the flames licking at her silver combat suit that seemed to shine brightly at the heat conflicted upon it.

Pyro went to open his mouth, before Magneto had stepped in between them.

"You will not!" He ordered. "We have a war to win with the humans," He continued, "And turning on each other is not how we will succeed"

Rogue tilted her head, her eyes narrowing. "No," She said. Magneto and Pyro turned their heads to look at her. "I am here to find information on the one that calls himself Mister Sinister"

Silence.

Magneto hesitated, he needed Rogue on his side. And if he sent her out after the mutant that had tortured her, she would never come back to join him. Unless-

"Give me the information you have, or I will force it from your mind" Rogue almost growled, her once dark eyes glowing blue. She didn't have time for this. She needed to kill Mister Sinister. She needed to drain him of his energy.

Magneto gulped, he had seen what she had done to Pyro. "You will take Sabertooth and Pyro along with you," There was no hiding it, she was a valuable asset to him. Rogue scowled, but she didn't mind having company.

Magneto went on to tell her that one of Mister Sinister's bases would likely be in a research laboratory. He had gained information from his trusted spy, Mystique on almost everything he knew. And so with a nod, Rogue turned to walk out of the room when she saw a dark figure make her way towards her.

Suddenly, Rogue screamed.

* * *

><p>Dropping to the floor, the Southern Belle clutched her head in pain.<p>

Instantly, a warm pair of large hands clutched her. The figure made soothing sounds to Rogue as she scrunched her eyes shut, trying to shake away the burning pain in her head.

Then, almost as suddenly as it had come, the pain was gone.

Rogue blinked open her eyes, moving her head to see Logan's beautiful hazel ones gazing down at her with worry.

Surprised, and almost scared of his closeness, Rogue pushed him away with a strong hand. Standing up, she gave a quick scan of the room around her.

Magneto and Pyro were standing in front of her, the room a glistening metallic around Rogue.

"YOU!" Rogue dashed forward, anger and rage boiling inside of her as she spotted one of her tormentors. He had tried to kill her, and she had to get revenge.

Thrusting out a fist to punch him, a dark blur showed from beside her. With a quick reflex, Rogue ducked the incoming attacker and continued to reach out to Magneto.

Successfully grabbing his wrist, Rogue felt all his energy drain from him, into her.

At first, the draining was painful. It had hurt Rogue as much as it had hurt her victim. But now, Rogue felt no pain as black veins popped out from Magneto's skin, his eyes wide. Rogue still clutched his wrist, staring straight into Magneto's eyes, wanting to feel every part of this.

He had ruined her life. He had tried to kill her. He had mentally scarred her forever.

_**Then finish it.**_

_Who is that?_ Rogue replied within her mind.

There was no answer, but now that she had escaped the white room, she could feel a lingering presence there.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was ripped from Magneto's side, her hand releasing his wrist.

"No!" Rogue yelled, thrashing around violently. "Let me kill him! He killed me, now I'm going to kill him!"

The arms around her waist gripped even tighter, but she still struggled under the person's strong clasp.

"Let-Me-Go!" Rogue sent a kick to her attacker's bicep but it was useless.

"Now listen here, kid" the voice that held her said. "You calm down now. You've been here for a day walking around like you own the place; hurting John and even talking to Metal Head like you don't give one shit"

Rogue stopped, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she listened to the voice that she had heard in her head for a long time.

"That's it, calm down now, Marie. I'm going to set you down now, and when I do, I don't want you running after Magneto. You're going to tell me EXACTLY what's going on in your head, okay?" Logan released his grip on Rogue and she set her feet down softly on the metal ground.

Turning around, she saw Mystique, John and Sabertooth helping Magneto to his feet. Then Logan stepped into her view, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"I-"Rogue started, but she couldn't find the right words.

_**Tell them, child. **_

_Who is that? _Rogue asked.

_**Tell them what you did.**_

_I don't understand…_

_**Tell them.**_

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

I stood there, watching as conflicting thoughts crossed evidently over her mind. She stood slouched, tired and scared.

When I had seen her walk towards me when I was entering, I caught the scent of another presence. Something was off about Rogue. That was when she screamed, collapsing on her knees on the ground as she clutched her head.

It was like the scene with… Logan gulped. _Jean._

* * *

><p>"I-I-"<p>

Suddenly, the metallic metal roof above them came crashing down. The horrible sound of ripping metal echoed in their ears as it levelled, threatening to crush them as pieces of debris showered around them.

Logan tackled Rogue to the ground, pushing her out of danger as he used his body to cover hers, the debris hitting him in the back painfully before his healing factor kicked in.

Rogue yelled out in shocked alarm, her scream drowned with the sound of crashing walls around them.

Logan moved his head to the side, still covering his body over Rogue's as he watched Magneto use what little power he had of his magnetic ability to stop the walls from smashing his little group of the Brotherhood.

Finally, Logan pushed himself off Rogue as he rubbed his face of the dust in the air. The dust particles made it hard to see, almost like a dense mist had completely consumed them.

Rogue pushed herself up, hugging her arms into herself.

Rogue stopped, seeing a dark figure in the distance standing over a large piece of debris. Squinting her eyes, Rogue saw large arched shadows emerge from either side of the figure. Then, Rogue realized they weren't shadows, but large wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry for the cliffhanger, but don't worry. There'll be plenty of action from this point on. Uhm I'm actually not sure what I'm doing here, but... yeah. The next few chapters will contain some more LoganRogue, so stay tuned! Stay awesome guys, bye!**


	9. Our Winged Friend

Chapter 9. Our Winged Friend

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating for ages and I know a lot of people are probably angry but... Here it is! I'm sorry it isn't very long but this is what I could do in 10 minutes! The problem, everyone, is that my laptop is completely messing up! It practically deleted most of my documents containing my ideas for the next few chapters so I have to retype them all up. Something wrong with the battery or something...? ANYWAY! I got a new battery so... yeah. Reviews are always appreciated! So please leave one just so I know that people ACTUALLY read this stuff and wish for me to continue... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"W-Warren!?" Rogue said in disbelief, her dark eyes fixed on the man before her.<p>

Red eyes replaced baby blue, a red and white suit fitted his nicely build bulk body instead of his usual attire. Magnificent silver wings replaced his beautiful white feathered ones. And an emotionless expression replaced his angelic face.

"Stay away from him, stripes" Logan growled, unleashing his adamantium claws with a familiar _SHINKT._

Warren, having just standing there motionless, his gaze staring straight to Rogue's, tilted his head to the side to look at Logan.

In a flash, Warren's gigantic steel wings spread, covering at least 12ft for each wing. With fast pace, Warren jumped into the air and dived straight for Rogue, his red eyes glowing as he sped down towards her.

Taken aback, Rogue gasped. She caught sight of a small red diamond placed directly on Warren's forehead. Memories started to resurface from Rogue's mind, distracting her enough for her not to react in time to dodge the incoming attack of her companion in torture.

"Move, stripes!" Logan tackled Rogue to the ground, knocking the air out of both their systems as they rolled around in the debris of the destroyed Brotherhood base.

Doing a circle in the air, Logan watched as Warren did a double back towards them.

"Alright, Birdboy" Logan growled. With a yell of rage, Logan rushed Warren as he came down, swooping them.

"No!" Rogue panicked. Jumping to her feet, she ran to stop Logan from hurting her friend.

Logan jumped up to rip his adamantium claws into Warren, but the bird was too quick. Quickly dodging his advance, Warren glided beneath Logan's attack, staying close to the ground. Logan leaped right above Warren before doing commando roll.

A familiar gasp and then a yell, Logan turned around to see that Rogue had jumped right into the claws of Warren.

"ROGUE!" Logan yelled, instinctively retracting his claws, he sprinted towards Rogue. Logan was close, but with each desperate step he took, Warren flew another two metres away from him.

Rogue was slung over his shoulder, and when Logan looked up into her comforting dark eyes, he only saw fear and worry.

"Logan!" Rogue yelled, stretching out her hand for him. Her long dark hair made it hard to see him, but she could feel his presence. She tried to wriggle further, trying to get out of her captives grasp, but Warren only tightened his hold on her.

With his all too familiar yell of last hope, Logan bent his knees, and pushed with all his might to grab at Rogue. Logan flew through the air, and with a dramatic slow motion scene, his fingers reached out and gently scraped Rogue's. Suddenly, his face slammed into the ground, his face splitting with a slicing impact on the concrete floor, large pieces of debris tearing his skin.

Logan leaped to his feet, only to see the last of Rogue being carried off with a winged boy.

* * *

><p>"Warren! Let me go!" Rogue struggled, banging her fists on his back.<p>

Suddenly, Warren's embrace was gone and she was falling down to the ground. With a long scream, Rogue shut her eyes, feeling the horrible falling sensation drop in her stomach.

Cold hands clasped her own, and she looked up surprised. Warren had caught her again. His eyes were a glowing red which made it unable for Rogue to see what emotion lay beyond them. She feared for herself, of course. But she feared more for her friend.

Warren lifted her up towards him now, so that Rogue was pulled into his chest. Rogue wanted to pull away from him, but his warmth comforted her.

Warren didn't ever speak on their journey. He flew great distances; the rhythmic beat of his flapping wings soothed Rogue.

She could have used her powers to get away from Warren, but what was the point in that? Didn't she want to find Mister Sinister?

Rogue smiled devilishly as she clutched Warren's chest, his supportive arm around her waist kept her from falling. It just wasn't working out with Magneto and the Wolverine. And soon, she would get what she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>For all those confused with Rogue's behaviour, here's my explanation.<strong>

**We all know that Rogue has some part of the Phoenix in her Psych so she sometimes doesn't always have control over her body and herself. Like in X-men 2, in that little scene with Jean and her freaky telekinesis powers with Logan in the medic bay, we tell that she has amnesia-like symptoms. e.g not knowing how she got in the medic bay and all that jazz. Here, I am just trying to reinforce this. **

**Well! That's cool and that so... See ya's! and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up and ready in the next few days!**


End file.
